Starting Over
by EriBear18
Summary: The jewel is finally compleat and Kagome makes the wish of a lifetime without even knowing what she did! How will Inuyasha react? What will the Inu-gang do after the jewel's compleation? I/K S/M R&R PS: Mirroku is still a pervert!!
1. Default Chapter

Black: I own Inuyasha!! Anonymous: No you don't. Black: Do too! Anonymous: Do not!! (Holds flame thrower at Jupiter's head) Black: Ok ok ok!! I don't! Anonymous: That's better. Now 1...2... 3... Black: fine I guess your not going to let me go so here it is I don't own Inuyasha. Humph! Both: ENJOY OUR STORY!!  
  
# 1: FUN!!!  
  
The Inu-gang was on its way to another Shikon shard that was detected by Kagome, the shard detector. The raven haired girl was currently riding on Inuyasha's back for lack of her own speed when he suddenly came to a halt. Kagome hopped off and waited for the rest of the gang to catch up. Sango and Miroku came into sight. Suddenly he got a mischievous idea...  
  
"Pervert!! Lecher!!" The two most common words that ever were said to Miroku left Sango's mouth yet another time.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned around when they herd her yell, then saw a very familiar sight.  
  
*THUD!!*  
  
Right before them lay a big purple heap of a monk known as Miroku. The monk's Jet-black hair was frazzled and slightly coming out of it's mini pony-tail at the crook of his neck. His grayish-back eyes currently closed at the moment for the monk was apparently knocked out. Coming from the direction he was thrown from was Sango, a young female Yokai exterminator. Like Kagome she has long dark-brown hair and deep brown eyes. At the moment she very pissed off at Miroku. He had obviously tried to hit on her again. Slowly, Miroku regained consciousness and stood up and clutched a big red hand print that was placed on his face by Sango with one hand and with the other a burse that her giant boomerang created on his side.  
  
*POP* suddenly a young kitsun called Shippo fell out of the sky and was grabbed by Kagome.  
  
"Miroku what in the world did you do to Sango this time?" Shippo asked curiously.  
  
"Yah, what in the seven hells did you do this time Miroku? Wait, do I really want to know?!" cursed Inuyasha  
  
"In my defense I'll say I didn't do anything any normal person wouldn't." stated Miroku.  
  
"Yah, any Married normal person." Teased Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha stop picking on Miroku, and Miroku stop being such a perverted freak!" said Kagome as she glared directly at Miroku. "Also, in case you all are wondering there is a shard that just happens to be near by and moving slowly away while we're sitting here doing nothing!"  
  
"Kagome's right, lets go." Sango said as she and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku by their collars pulling them forward.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" cried a forgotten Shippo as he ran after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome added the new shard to the almost completed Shikon Jewel.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
Sango had hit Miroku a second time.  
  
"Pervert!" screamed Sango  
  
as the group started walking again Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome. "Lecher" he muttered over her shoulder.  
  
Kagome smiled a bit at Inuyasha's remark. Slowly a smirk found it's way across Inuyasha's face as he noticed Kagome's smile towards him. 'Gods I love her smile'  
  
"C'mon you love birds, hurry up!" Miroku shouted over his shoulder. Inuyasha's smirk turned into a very deadly glare as he stormed over to Miroku.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
Inuyasha hit Miroku square across the face, which left the poor monk staggering backwards into a ditch.  
  
"What was that for?" shouted Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and sprinted off in the direction of Keade's hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Sorry for the short chappter hope it will be longer next time 


	2. Last Shard

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I would if I could but I can't  
  
A/N: Thank you every one who reviewed. I should up date more often I rote the next chapter a little later than expected. Sorry about that! So R&R hope you enjoy!!! +_+  
  
Summary of last chappie:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Inuyasha hit Miroku square across the face. Witch left the poor monk staggering into a ditch.  
  
"What was that for?" shouted Miroku seriously pissed off.  
  
Inuyasha just turned around and sprinted of towards Keade's hut  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CH 2: SHIKON NOTAMA*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha reached Keade's hut before the rest of the gang. 'Feh stupid humans move WAY too slow'  
  
** Ten minutes later**  
  
"What took you so long?" Smirked Inuyasha after the rest of his friends got there. Ignoring Inuyasha and his snide comment, Sango and Kagome ran into the hut eagerly to see Keade. "Wow, even after three weeks this hut hasn't changed one bit." Kagome stated.  
  
"I child I haven't changed much around here because I just haven't had time. Many villagers have been sick and I've been out caring for them." Kaede gave a slight yawn, "So child, how much of the jewel have yee left to find?"  
  
Kagome held out the almost complete jewel in her hand. "We only have one more shard to collect!" said Kagome and Sango excitedly. Kagome looked at the floor her expression completely changed. She looked sad, "Then it will all be over no more shards to collect. I'll have to go home. Although, I won't let that slow me down! We'll get that shard!"  
  
When Sango and Kagome were done sharing there adventure Keade started cooking dinner. They all sat around the table Kagome sat with Sango on her left and Inuyasha on her right. Next to Inuyasha were Shippo and Keade next to Shippo. Keade sat next to Miroku and Sango next to him. As soon as the food was served they all started eating.  
  
"Inuyasha slow down, you're going to choke." Kagome said while everyone stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What, I can't help if I'm hungry." Replied Inuyasha  
  
"True you can't, but you can help your manners especially when in the presence of two beautiful ladies." Said Miroku with a perverted smile on his face. His hands began to travel over to Sango's butt.  
  
*Smack*  
  
Sango slowly put down the empty bowl. "Pervert! You deserved that lump!" Kagome watched as Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku just bickered for a while then got up to leave the hut. Inuyasha however noticed her leave and fallowed her outside.  
  
Afraid of the annoying banter involving them, Keade and Shippo went to bed shortly after the bickering started. Soon after Kagome left the hut, Sango and Miroku were still muttering insults under their breath. When Keade finally yelled for them from her room to shut the heck up the two went to bed, but not without one more *smack*. (A/N: I know that really doesn't sound like Keade but heck this is my story and I can do what ever I want Muhahahahaha!!).  
  
~~~~~~* Outside*~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slowly left the hut. Totally depressed in every way because this adventure would soon end and she would have to go back to her modern life in Tokyo. She absolutely did not want to go back to school and hours of studying with her grandfather's "history" lessons.  
  
Kagome started walking a little faster and eventually started to sprint towards the woods. Trying to cover and prevent her tears so Inuyasha wouldn't smell them and come to find her. However, she was unsuccessful and tears started streaming down her face. Kagome stopped in a clearing by the river. Making her way over to a pile of boulders, Kagome climbed to the very top of the highest one and gazed at her reflection in the river. "I really wish I didn't have to go home."  
  
"Why do you have to go home?" Inuyasha emerged from the edge of the forest where Kagome came out. "Did you fallow me here?" Shouted Kagome, "can't I ever have some privacy?"  
  
"Whatever, I was slightly... um... curious at where you... um... went yah! That's it!" Replied Inuyasha. "Also, I smelt tears and thought you might be in trouble." "Did you smell fear?" "No" "Then by that you know I wasn't being pursued or seriously injured in any way? You were just wondering why I came out here. Weren't you? And possibly worried?" "I ... hell no... keh I was just coming to tell you...um- *cuts off* why do you have to go to your time? I'm still waiting for an answer." "Why the sudden change of subject huh, Inu?" "I asked you fir- DID YOU JUST CALL ME INU?" "Yes I did. It's a cute name. Plus your full name is way too long for conversation." "Feh. So tell me, why do you have to leave?" Pried Inuyasha "Well Inu..." Kagome teased Inuyasha with his new name, "I have to leave because there will be no reason for me to come here anymore. The jewel will be completed soon and I t is the only reason why I am supposed to be here?"  
  
"Only reason? Kags your friends are as close as family to you and yet you say there is no reason why you have to stay." "You just called me Kags??" "You called me Inu." "... So." "Err... anyways, if you never came back we'd go and visit you. I can bring everyone to your world after all. I have that power." "Not if I take that necklace off of you?" "But you wouldn't do that... I know that about you." "If I leave it has no use anymore." "Not the point." "What's the point then?" Kagome turned back towards the river. "The point is you should stay." "Do you want me to stay? I'll stay if you do." "Keh, I- uh... can't keep Miroku off Sango by my self forever. Now can I?" "Fine I guess I'll stay. "Kagome got up to leave. "Where the heck are you going wench?" 'He always ruins the moment.' "To sleep I'm guessing it's almost midnight." Kagome got up and hopped off the rock and headed back towards the village. Inuyasha watched as she slowly became more and more distant. 'I sware if she left forever I don't know what I would do. I for one wouldn't let her go through with it that's for sure' Inuyasha jumped off the bolder as well and fallowed Kagome back to Keade's, yet stopped outside near a tree and decided to stay there instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~in the morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome rolled over and over in her sleeping bag. Not one peaceful dream to sleep upon, not one. Kagome rolled over again.  
  
*Kagome's Dream*~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where am I? Kagome looked down in her hands to see the almost completed Shikon Jewel that took her and Inuyasha almost two years to piece back together. Then the last piece finally materialized in its rightful place. The jewel glowed as bright as the sun and as it died down Kagome was slowly drifting backwards watching her friends wave to her from a distance. 'What is going on here?' Kagome tried to run to her friends. 'Why are they just standing there?' suddenly Kagome was emerged in blue light from the well. Then the dream was over, or so she thought. Suddenly a scorpion came out of nowhere. It had a Jewel Shard Imbedded in its flesh.*Flash*! (A/N: I know I said that the jewel was complete but well that's just how dreams are they never make sense.) *End of dream*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uhhhk." Kagome gasped as she woke up with a start. Kagome looked around for what woke her.  
  
"Have a bad dream again?" Inuyasha said from the corner. "No, well sort of..." Kagome just got an idea- it's the last shard! It's near!' she thought. "Keh, I'm going back to sleep." "Wait." But the hanyou was already deep in dreams.  
  
Kagome got up and grabbed the jewel and her bow and arrows, then walked over to the sleeping Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, wake up" whispered Kagome in to one of his cute dog ears.  
  
"Mmmm..." He moaned.  
  
"Oh come on, you aren't going to sleep all day?"  
  
"I would if I could." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
Kagome then got a wicked Idea, "Inuyasha... Seshomaru is here and he is going to take the tetsigua."  
  
In a heart beat Inuyasha was on his feet. " Where is he let me at him... Where is he Kags where'd he go? I don't smell him anywhere."  
  
"Hahahahahaha... He's not here I just did that to wake you up." "You did WHAT?? How dare you!" "I needed you to be awake." "Why did you have another nightmare?" "No there is something more important on my mind. There's a jewel shard near by."  
  
"What?! Now?! Why didn't you say so? Come on!" Inuyasha shouted while grabbing Kagome's hand and hurried outside.  
  
"It's over in that direction, near the river."  
  
" Well let's get a move on. I'm not letting the last jewel shard get a way that easily!"  
  
"Hopefully you won't let it get away at all."  
  
Inuyasha ran with Kagome on his back through the forest, jumping over logs and sprinting threw clearings until they came out facing the river. There they saw a gigantic Scorpion demon. The demon turned around when it heard Inuyasha drawing his sword.  
  
"I suppose you are after my rare jewel shard. Well in that case, you're not going to get it that easy." The demon said evilly, as he took a swipe at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha dogged easily, but could not attack right away, for another speedy blow was heading his way. It could be seen that this fight would not be won easily. Inuyasha could dodge all the blows just fine but couldn't strike back. Kagome and he both knew this demon was way too fast. With six legs and a stinger, this demon could do quite some damage.  
  
Kagome scanned the demon trying to find a weakness, but at the rate it was moving that was next to imposable. By the time she would be able to find a weakness Inuyasha might already be dead. Then suddenly both of them stopped and were just staring at each other.  
  
Inuyasha had one injury on his shoulder where the scorpion's stinger had hit him. Both demons were exhausted from moving fast, but only Inuyasha had been seriously injured.  
  
"Blades of blood!!!" Inuyasha dug his claws into his own wound (A/N: That is just umm. cool? Well, more painfully disgusting!) Then slashed at the demon. He hit the demon and stumbled for a second, then regained his balance. Inuyasha hit the demon again, opening wounds on his front legs and his side. The demon could still strike but moving into position to do that was now extremely painful for it.  
  
Kagome picked up an arrow, and strung it into her bow, aimed then released. The arrow hit the scorpion right in the head. The Inuyasha then made the finishing blow killing the demon.  
  
Kagome walked over and picked up the glowing jewel shard. `This would have been a much easier fight if I could have been stronger like Inuyasha but right now I am so useless in fighting. All I can do is shoot my enchanted arrow. I wish I was a hanyou too' she thought as she placed the last jewel shard in place. She held up the now completed Shikon Jewel to admire it, when suddenly she was surrounded by colorful light and mist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A/N: cliffy!! I finished!!!!! Yay, it's a lot longer than I thought!! Happiness!! Rejoice! 


	3. Kagome?

(A/N Sorry for not up dating sooner but I was in Utah and also getting ready for school. And I've gotten so much homework and it has taken forever to get to this story and yah so sorry. My computer was also busted for about a month. So I will really try to up date faster!!)  
  
Disclaimer:  
Blackwitch11: I do own Inuyasha! muhahahahaha! Me! Me! Me! *Anonymous Child runs after Jupiter with a lightsaber*  
  
Anonymous Child: no you don't and you never did die die!!!  
  
* Blackwitch11 pulls out a sword and kills her older brother in  
  
attempt to release anger and escape the wrath of Anonymous Child *  
  
Blackwitch11 is pined up against a wall  
  
Blackwitch11: Fine I give up u win  
  
Anonymous Child: Say it -_-  
  
Blackwitch11: no! Never!  
  
Anonymous Child: SAY IT!!  
  
BlackWitch11: fine I give up *struggles to say it* I...  
  
do...not...own...Inuyasha, *sighs in defeated* Damn  
  
Last time ~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked over and picked up the glowing jewel shard. `This would have been a much easier fight if I had been stronger like Inuyasha. I wish I was a hanyou too' she thought as she placed the last jewel shard in place. She held up the now completed Shikon Jewel to admire it, when suddenly she was surrounded by colorful light and mist. Now on to the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Kagome???  
  
`What is going on? I can't see a damn thing.'  
  
The misty smoke and colors wore away and there she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her staring.  
  
"What are you looking? Do I have blood on my face or something?" Kagome said. "Well you're different." replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"Um... You're a hanyou." He explained while circling her.  
  
"First off that's impossible and second what are you a vulture? Stop circling me." Inuyasha suddenly stopped. "You are Kagome. Look at yourself." Inuyasha pointed to her reflection in the river.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Yawn * Sango was just waking up when she realized that Kagome and  
  
Inuyasha were gone.  
  
"Sango what is that worried look you have upon your beautiful face?" asked Miroku, "Is there something I don't know about? First Kagome wakes up with a start, and then she and Inuyasha get up and leave. Now you wake up worried."  
  
"What did you stay up all night or something"  
  
"Just about, I couldn't sleep. But maybe you can help me with that problem now."  
  
*BANG  
  
"Don't you ever suggest something like that again!" Sango said while  
  
waving her fist in the air, "...or next time I might just decapitate  
  
you!"  
  
Two seconds later Shippo popped in to the room "where is Kagome?"  
  
"She and Inuyasha went somewhere this morning" replied Sango now with a worry free smile.  
  
"Oh, can we go look for them."  
  
" Sure why not." answered Sango.  
  
As soon as they out side Shippo was able to trace their scents. (A/N: By the way Shippo can do that too I mean he's a fox right?) They fallowed the path until they saw Inuyasha and another demon or was it hanyou sitting by the river.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hi and... um, who are you?" all three asked.  
  
"It's me Kagome." Kagome replied.  
  
"What happened?" asked the curious kitsun.  
  
"Uhh..." Kagome answered.  
  
"You look like Inuyasha! With the ears and all!" Said the small fox yokai. Kagome peered into the stream again examining her new features more closely and saw that her hair was now down to her lower back and dark with a navy blue color, her eyes were deep forest green, with two dark blue strips "painted" diagonally down her cheeks, (A/N not as dark as her hair) her eye lids also had black on them like eye liner. After a few seconds Kagome gently lifted her hands up to the top of her head and felt two soft doggy- ears. 'What the hell is going on here?' Kagome wondered.  
  
The group saw tears well up in her eyes that were on the verge of falling. All of a sudden Kagome got up and ran in to the forest at speed that easily rivaled Inuyasha's. "Kagome where are you going!" yelled Inuyasha. He quickly rushed after her. After a few minutes of running he slowed to a stop and found Kagome sitting on a fallen log crying. He walked up to her, her ears turned in his direction.  
  
"Go away Inuyasha I am not in the mood for your insults." Said Kagome.  
  
"What makes you think I came all the way here to insult you? You kind of scared us when you left like that... including me." He said  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah really. Now where's the jewel?" Inuyasha held out his hand as if Kagome would give it to him.  
  
"Jewel? I might have lost it when I transformed." Kagome smiled sheepishly and ran out of the way of Inuyasha's wrath.  
  
"WHAT!! Might?? Ether you did or you didn't!!" "Fine!! I LOST it! There are you happy?" "YOU DID WHAT! WE SEARCHED TWO YEARS AND YOU JUST LOST IT!!!!" *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
A/N: Well that took for ever but it made it up now I have to go and get the next chapter up. Thanx for all of the reviews. 


	4. sory an AN

A/N I really hate doing this but at least its for a good thing. Anonymous and I have gone over all the chapters and have added a few things and took some things out. Chapter 2 and 3 are all ready up dated but Anonymous for got to e-mail me chapter 1 ^_^! *laughs* so once she mails me chapter the story will be a lot better!! So pleas review! Also before I for get thanks for all of the reviews so far! Oh and also before I forget ( I forget a lot of things! Lol^_^!) the forth chapter should be up very soon!!  
  
--- BlackWitch 


End file.
